harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Galleon
A Galleon or Gold-Galleon (ʛ) is the most valued coin of the wizarding currency. One Galleon is equal to 17 Sickles or 493 Knuts. Galleons are made of gold. History Early history By the mid-thirteenth century, Galleons were already in circulation in wizarding Britain. - "According to Madam Rabnott, Bragge brought a caged Snidget to the match and told the assembled players that he would award one hundred and fifty Galleons (equivalent to over a million Galleons today) to the player who caught it during the course of the game." In the 1260s, the Galleon had much more value than today: one Galleon at the time was equivalent to more than 6677ʛ today. Recent history By the 20th century, the Galleon was worth far less than in the thirteenth century. In 2001, one Galleon was equivalent to five Muggle pounds ($7.34http://www.xe.com/currencytables/?from=GBP&date=2001-03-12)."About five pounds, though the exchange rate varies!" –J. K. Rowling on the value of a Galleon WEB LINK Comic Relief Live Chat, March 12, 2001 Fake Galleons Galleons made of Leprechaun gold were common at Quidditch games where Leprechauns are the mascots for the Irish team. These Galleons are occasionally in temporary circulation (they vanish a few hours after appearing), but goblin experts at Gringotts can differentiate them from real ones. Rubeus Hagrid used Leprechaun gold fake Galleons at a 1995 Care of Magical Creatures class, while teaching students about Nifflers' ability to hunt for shiny objects like coins. Hermione Granger fabricated fake Galleons for members of Dumbledore's Army as a means of conveying clandestine communication about the time of future meetings. Ludo Bagman used Leprechaun gold to pay Fred and George Weasley after their bet resulting in them blackmailing Ludo with no luck. Bagman also paid several goblins with the same type of gold, but they caught on and made him suffer dearly. Ronald Weasley paid Harry Potter back for a pair of omnioculars with Leprechaun gold, without realising that it wasn't real. Exchange rates Behind the scenes *The glossary on the Scholastic official site incorrectly states that there is no exchange rate from the Galleon into Muggle currency, despite an exchange rate being mentioned several times, and the fact that Muggle money can be exchanged for wizard currency being established in the books. Translations NB: currency units are not capitalised in Greek, Icelandic, Norwegian, Romanian or Spanish. *Albanian: Galeone *Bulgarian: галеони *Catalan: galeó (pl. galeons) *Chinese (PRC): 加隆 *Chinese (Taiwan): 加隆 *Croatian: Galeon (plural Galeoni) *Czech: Galleony *Danish: Galleoner *Dutch: Galjoenen *Estonian: Galeoonid *Faroese: Gallónir *Finnish: Kaljuunat *French: Gallions *German: Galleonen *Greek, Modern: γαλέρες *Hebrew: אוניות *Hungarian: galleonok *Icelandic: galleonur *Irish: Gaileoin *Italian: galeoni *Japanese: ガリオン *Latin: Gelleones *Latvian: Galeoni *Lithuanian: Galeonai *Low Saxon: Galleon (plural Galleonen) *Norwegian: galleoner *Polish: galeony (singular: galeon) *Portuguese: galeões (singular: galeão) *Romanian: galioni (literal) *Russian: галлеоны *Serbian: галеони *Slovak: galeóny *Slovenian: guldi *Spanish: galeón (pl. galeones) *Swedish: Galleoner *Ukrainian: ґалеон *Welsh: Galiwn, plural Galiynau Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * See also *Sickle *Knut *Wizarding currency Notes and references es:Galeón de:Galleone de2:Galleone fr:Gallion nl:Galjoen no:Galleon pl:Galeon pt-br:Galeão ru:Галлеон zh:加隆 Category:Gold Objects Category:Wizarding currency